Nogard
Nogard is a monstrous creature with a mysterious past. He lives only to do kill and will stop at nothing to fulfill his mission. He lurks in the shadows and stalks his prey, no matter what it is. He knows no order, no peace, no weakness, no pain, no fear, no mercy, no regret. He knows only power, strength, and the blood of his prey. History Origins Nogard is an ancient experiment, created during the Precursor-Hydra War to defeat the Hydra. He was to be the perfect weapon against the Hydra: impervious to infection and armed with weapons that could quickly destroy a Hydra form, he would serve his duty well. But when the experimentation was complete, the once-Precursor subject had no memory of his former life. He only knew he had once been Precursor, and believed that the Precursors had captured him and forced him into the experiment. He attacked them. The Precursors ended up capturing him and placing him in stasis on The Beacon. Battle of the Beacon He was first seen at the Battle of the Beacon. He was awakened by accident at the time as the Beacon fired its' signal. He broke free of his stasis tube and began wreaking havoc on all forces, whether they be the Hydra or the UNSC forces. He soon escaped into one of the hangars, but escaped in a Precursor fighter. He disappeared into space, as he waited for the return of his true enemies, traveling through space to Ceres. Last Battle of Ceres Nogard appeared once again at the Battle of Ceres. There, he mercilessly attacked the Precursor fleet, seeking revenge. During the battle, he destroyed the crews of several ships as he rampaged through various ones, killing anyone and anything he came across. Battle of the Second Ark Though it was never known how, Nogard escaped Ceres and his whereabouts remained unknown for nearly a decade. Then, when all forces of the galaxy converged on the Second Ark to destroy it before the Shield Corporation could fire it, he reappeared. Something during those years had happened. It had changed him, for the worse. He now wanted to spread slaughter throughout the galaxy, and either kill all of its' inhabitants or have them serve him as slaves. He used some of the Second Ark's technology to create less powerful clones of himself, including three generals, and attacked the warring forces. Description Nogard is tall and strong, not easily hurt or pushed around. Of the senses he has, they are highly tuned. His scales are hard on his back, and can take much punishment, but his front is less resistant than human skin. Because of this, he tries to block attacks to his front as much as possible. To prevent infection via the Hydra, Nogard possesses several unique traits. His skin has virtually no entrances to the inside: pours, eyes, ears and an "waste excretion point" do not exist. Since he can digest any sustenance any amount of times, this get rids of a necessity for pours or a "waste excretion point". His sense of hearing isn't true hearing, much more like a radar using something like a shark's lateral line to detect things around him. His sight is not in the normal spectrum, instead being in the infrared. This has both its' advantages and disadvantages, as he can hunt in both dark and arctic environments easily due to his vision picking up only heat. The is a disadvantage when hunting creatures that are cold-blooded or in an already hot environment. His second unique trait is his regenerative capabilities. Small injuries are healed quickly, but major injuries take time to heal. He can do nothing about lost limbs, which take days to weeks to regrow, if he doesn't die before then. Weaknesses While Nogard is powerful, nothing is invincible. As Hydra are semi-clear, vision is a near useless sense, so the Precursors put it to a minimum. Instead, Nogard sees in something close to infrared, but even that is only effective to up to 10 feet. His vision also disadvantages him in hot environments and against cold-blooded opponents. He is also top-heavy, having most of his bulk in his upper torso, so he has trouble with balance, though his tail helps him some. His front side, including his chest and stomach area, is very soft and vulnerable to any sort of attack. Also, if enough of his blood is lost, Nogard will die, as would any other creature. Nogard's Clone Army During the Battle of the Second Ark, Nogard managed to use some of the Forerunner technology to make an army of clones for himself. While they were highly effective at the beginning of the battle, they soon began to fall when the Utter Darkness Flood appeared. Almost all of the army was destroyed during the battle. Ground Clone The Ground Clone is the least powerful of Nogard's clones; the basic foot-soldier. They lack wings, so they have to fight from the ground. They are built for speed and stealth, as they run quickly and slash their opponents throats before they knew what happened. Aerial Clone The Aerial Clone is exactly what it's called: an aerial assault clone of Nogard. They are very strong, so that they can lift heavy objects to drop upon unsuspecting enemies. Their bellies/fronts are completely blue-white, so as to blend in with the sky. Clone Generals The Clone Generals are the most powerful and competent of Nogard's clones. They are nearly identical to Nogard in all aspects, though not quite as powerful in any. Only three were created, with the best one (the first clone created) being the leader. One of the two subordinates was killed by a shotgun shell to the face from Corporal Ricky McConnaheagh, a soldier in the UFF who formed a treaty with UNSC. The second was killed as it lifted Allen of Green Team into the air, who then ripped off it's wing and caused it to plummet. The third and final general was killed by CJ and Mark of Green Team, who took advantage of the second's "landing" to shoot the leader in the head. What If? In the Alternate Universe, Nogard's history was much the same. He was created, he destroyed, he was set into stasis and he slumbered for millenia. Strangely, while the Hydra managed to escape the Beacon, Nogard did not. He remained in stasis, and was not found until some time in the 2540's. A small group of Covenant found him and worshiped him as a god. Trivia *Nogard was inspired by Dragonclaws, partially. The name is dragon backwards, which Dragonclaws had used before. As for the design, it was inspired by the Gyaos. *The picture used came from here. It is not mine. The original owner can be found here.